Sanity
by narutofan821007
Summary: A few years shouldn't have changed anything, but it has. No longer is he the loved, he's the best friend. Reversed roles played by rivals, in a sick game called love. Best friends can become lovers can't they? His existence, her sanity.


Every night he'd take her, in hopes that she'd realize that now she was his. He didn't want that bastard to come back. Through his own selfishness, he kept her to him. Even as he stepped in through the wooden gates, he stopped her from running to him. Cerulean eyes ablaze, that read clearly, 'I won.' He knew what was happening and now the roles have been switched. For comfort there was always her beloved Sasuke-kun. For the uncontrollable lust, she had Naruto. Countless times she'd remember and cry. Unable to see the reality of her love, that was never until now, devoted to the blonde. So as Sasuke encased her in his arms and sobbed into the familiar dark navy collared shirt, Sasuke thought, "For now, this will suffice."

Healing and breaking, mending and hurting, it was a repeated cycle. Her life was now a full waged, all out war. Some would say she's lucky, that they're jealous, and want to be like her. But that was out of the question. In solace she'd be able to think clearly, but in the presence of the two, she felt unearthly. The fighting had worsened now, both men coming home with wounds upon old scars, and pools of blood that formed at their feet. No longer would Sakura need small bandages, nor would they. For her wounds, were wounds of the heart.

Standing face to face with her true love, they kissed. Limbs tangled, and lips melded together, they stood that way. Not able to stand the sight, the other boy walked away in defeat and let loose the small box that was encased in his hands. Opening upon impact, the ring landed right upon her foot. She grasped it tightly, feeling no remorse for the boy that had once controlled her life, the ring was now dust. Just like that the boy's heart shattered once again from his lover.

Wondering if she made the right choice, she fingered the ring on her hand. Upon the podium, they stood; face to face with I do's spoken softly. Leaning in closer they kissed, sparks reignited from they're past. Lurking in the corners of the very room, he stood, his head bowed solemnly in defeat. Silently he mouthed a word he hoped the wind would carry on to them. As if he was invisible, he went out the door and no longer did he have his heart, now he'd steal another's.

And the wind had carried that message in a soft tender melodious voice. Together they bowed as a thanks, and walked down the aisle happily. As tears of joy and sadness filled the room the two were taken away, upon a carriage and into a better life. Even as they sat on the bed together, finger interlaced, she still thought and it troubled him deeply. Caressing her face gently and cupping it towards him, lips brushed, and no longer would he intrude upon her conscience again.

Sasuke though, wouldn't let the fact that his wife was raped by his rival. He'd have to end this once and for all. Revenge was something once again another obstacle in the twisted road of his life. Someone who he saw as a brotherly figure had actually taken his wife for the first time. His absence should've changed nothing, but now he sees how twisted and deprived one can be. Power was something so easily obtainable by him now. Hiring a couple of men, he sends them out to his so-called brother. He sees that brothers hold no good value except betrayal.

Spreading like wild fire is the news of the demon boy. In solitude Sasuke laughs darkly, because he knows that nothing can come in between himself and his bride. "The deed is done." They announce in front of him. Smirking in contentment, he hands them a wad of cash. "Thanks." He replies for he is not a man of words. Returning home to see her in sorrow he holds her flush against his broad chest in comfort. His hand creating small circles on her back, he admires how well the clan symbol looks so beautiful on her. "Who won now?" he barely whispers. Eventually falling asleep, he lays her down on the comfort of their bed.

Making his way to the graveyard he stands in front of one particular stone. "It didn't have to be this way. You made it this way, but thanks you've made life a hell a lot easier for me, dead-last." He murmurs. Walking away with no remorse, he only ponders on how Naruto will always be dead last. Even through this rollercoaster of hell he's been through he had his wife who now will bear his children and love him until death do them apart.

As he sits on the porch of his manor with his wife's head on his lap he looks at the 6 kids running in the yard. So young, innocent and full of life, they were his children. Basically mirror images of himself and Sakura. He somehow couldn't be more grateful. Sure, fate had its own ways of sickness and vile thoughts which led him to kill Naruto in the first place, but still, he accepted the reality of such things. There is no regret in killing his brothers. Much rather that he is more happy then sad they are dead. That's what happens when trauma effects your brain in such ways. Happy endings do not exist. For there is no end to one's life, only the start of another. Maybe he'll see him in hell, for a demon such as himself do not belong within the gates of heaven.

They're all grown up now and they have taken the roles he once had. Proudly they wear the fans on their backs, and display the familiar smirk he wears. He's almost at death, still his objectives are complete. What he had desired all his life, his children are filling now. It's sad though how he's going to die, still maybe he'll see her again. There is no maybe it's a necessity, for he can't live without her, she's his sanity.


End file.
